To obtain a stereoscopic image, images corresponding to each eye of a view must be provided. Stereoscopic displays may utilize two separate displays to provide the respective images to each eye of the viewer thereby increasing the complexity and size requirements of the display. Alternately, stereoscopic displays may use a single display in combination with active eyewear to provide the respective images to each eye of the viewer. Such configurations may result in observable flicker due to synchronization errors between the display and the eyewear.
As such, it may be desirable to provide a single-panel stereoscopic display which does not require the use of active eyewear.